1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to exercising by stretching, decompressing traction and by pushing, compressing contraction of spinal and other bodily joints, muscles, tendons and soft tissues selectively with a combined exerciser and therapist table.
2. Relation to Prior Art
There are numerous known exercise machines for weight-bearing, pressure-bearing and pushing contraction of joints and muscles, but none which provide stretching, decompressing traction in addition to pushing, compressing contraction of spinal and other bodily joints, muscles, tendons and soft tissues selectively with a combined exerciser and therapist table in a manner taught by this invention.
Listed below for consideration is known related prior art:
NumberInventorIssue/Disclosure DateU.S. Pat. No. 6,338,704 B1EndelmanJan. 15, 2002U.S. Pat. No. 6,206,809 B1Habing, et al.Mar. 27, 2001U.S. Pat. No. 5,997,450WilkinsonDec. 7, 1999U.S. Pat. No. 5,989,168SeeNov. 23, 1999U.S. Pat. No. 5,772,612IlanJun. 30, 1998U.S. Pat. No. 5,769,766HuangJun. 23, 1998U.S. Pat. No. 5,518,485ZislisMay 21, 1996